Fix Me, Don't Break Me
by read'it'but'dont'believe'it
Summary: A little girl must adapt to a new family.Just after she finally gets used to her new life she moves away. Can she make her friends, friends again after she comes back? Romance will come later.
1. Chapter 1: Adoption

Chapter One

*No One's P.O.V.*

A small girl, seven or eight, was standing in front of a family of six. Two parents and four boys. The boys looked at her with interest, the parents with encouragement and a little pity.

She had wide, dull violet eyes. Her hand was curled on her mouth the other holding a white teddy bear. That and a violin case strapped to her back, where the only things that were hers or clean. She had a raggy, dirty gray oversized sweater that fell to her knees. It had been her Mother's.

"Kaguya this is your new family, from now on. Be grateful to them, they are one, of the few, richest musical families," a tall woman said. "They were looking for a little girl. I immediately thought of you, because of your mother."

"Hello, Kaguya. We are your new family, the Fujisan's. We would be honored if you joined our family." the mother of the family said. She reached out and grabbed the little girl's hand.

Kaguya looked up at her and the family noticed her features for the first time. She was a pale, very pale girl with hair so dark it looked like it had violet streaks in it.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, in an angelic like voice.

-One an a half hour later-

*Kaguya's P.O.V.*

After my new family had introduced itself they took me to my new home. It was a giant mansion, so big I had to crane my head to look at it all. It was three stories high in the center and five stories high on either side.

The boys laughed at my expression and Elliot said "Come on. We'll show you your room. Then we'll show you around the house before dinner. Okay?"

I simply nodded at him. He was the oldest, fourteen. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Only one of them had green eyes, Jerzy, and all of them were named after famous musicians. Percy had blond and was the youngest, nine, and two years younger than Jerzy, who had dark brown hair. Johann was two years older than Jerzy, though, with bright red hair.

Percy grabbed my hand and led me to my room. It was on the second floor and it was incredible. Huge, purple with a queen size bed, a white three person sofa, and a black lovers seat, and a desk with my own computer. It also had a walk-in closet and an adjoining bathroom.

"So… this is your room and dinner is at seven' o clock. Don't want to be late or Asa will get after us. Put your stuff there." Johann said.

I did as he told me then followed him out. They showed me around the house, if you could call it that, for an hour or two than left me at my room.

I looked around and went to the walk-in closet. I went inside and found a lot of clothes. _I guessed they had been looking for a girl_, I thought. I picked a red shirt and a pair of back shorts. I went outside and changed. I had barely put on the shirt when the boys walked in. _Haven't they ever heard of knocking. _

"Come on Kaguya it's dinner time. Today we have fish fillet, my favorite," Johann said.

I walked to the door and tried to go downstairs. Tried. Jerzy, however, grabbed my arm and asked "Aren't you gonna brush your hair?"

I thought about it. I hadn't really brushed my hair in a while. I walked over to the desk/dresser and searched the drawers. I found the comb in the last drawer. When I was done brushing my hair _they_, a.k.a. Jerzy, let me go downstairs.

I sat down for dinner in the middle of Elliott and their mother. They started talking about the boys time at school. I ate and listened in silence wondering if I would go to school too.

I hadn't gone to school since I became an orphan. It had been two years since then.

"So Kaguya…How old are you?" Percy asked.

"Seven. I'll be eight on December 25, though," I responded.

"On Christmas!? That is so cool!" he shouted.

"You'll go to school next month," Mokata, the mother, said. "But first I thought it would be best if you met some of your classmates. Next week is Naruto's birthday. He's the son of my friend, Kusina. You'll like him, I hope."

I nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am? Call me 'mom' or 'miss' or…anything you like except 'ma'am'. It makes me sound old," she said with a mock shudder as if it was something disgusting.

I thought about it. _Technically she is my mom. So…why not call her that._

"Okay…Mom," I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's Party

**Me:** Sorry for the long wait but if you are coming back then review I am not doing this for free.

**LadyMimi101:** Hey*hits with pan* don't threaten them! Even if you do want reviews, never threaten them! Got it?!

**Me:** Yes ma'am*mutters darkly*

**LM:** Excuse me?!*grips pan tightly*

**Me:** *Hastily*Nothing. Moving on…

Chapter 2

-A Few Days Later-

I was going to a birthday party. I'd never been to one. Mother had always told me-both she and dad- were orphans like me now. So I didn't have family parties and friends only had 'grown up' parties.

"Here, this dress should be the prettiest one in the party," Mom said. She had tried to act calm the first few first days… but her act broke as soon as I put my hair in pig tails. Turns out she's a fanatic for cute things.

I looked at the dress and nodded. It really did look cute, not ridiculous. It was light blue a darker blue shaded vest and white collar. I grabbed the dress and put it on with white knee socks and black shoes.

"You look soooo adorable," she squeaked. I winced at how high her voice went but didn't complain when she did my hair. "You'll like the party. And the kids, they're all in your class so you won't feel lonely."

-One hour later-

This is…strange. The kids are running, screaming, and…so _loud._ We'd barely gotten here and I was hiding behind Mom. I didn't want to talk to them. I wouldn't know what to say. I'd never talked to a kid my age.

"Kushina! I'm here! I brought Kaguya!" my mom…announced to the whole house.

"Mokata! It's nice to see you. I'm so glad you could make it, so are Naruto and Minato. Right?" a red-headed woman said. She was looking at two blonds, both of which nodded their heads immediately.

The boy did look my age and his dad, at least I thought it was, looked like an older image of him. I peeked behind Mom and saw all the kids where staring at Mom and Kushina. I wonder why? I looked up at Kushina-san and saw her staring at me. I stared back half a second before I hid behind Mom again.

"Come on Kaguya, greet them. Just like I taught you to. Please." Mom said to me pushing me forward.

I stumbled forward and looked at the whole room. Everyone was staring; I got scared and looked down mumbling "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"What did you say? I didn't hear you," the blond little kid, Naruto I think, screamed.

"Naruto! Behave," Kushina-san shouted.

"Yes ma'am," he said immediately, obviously scared of his mother.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," I repeated myself louder this time.

"Aww, she's so cute," a woman said from the table.

"Isn't she?" Mom asked.

She went over to talk with the grown-ups and I followed right on her heels. I was hiding behind her when I saw another girl hiding behind her own mother. She was very cute with short hair and pale eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me, blushing. I walked over to where she was and said, "Hello. My name is Kaguya, what's yours."

"H-Hinata. It's n-nice to m-meet y-y-you," she stuttered.

"That's a nice name. Can I call you Hina-chan? You can call me Ya-chan," I said.

"Y-yes you c-can, Ya-chan," she said.

I giggled and pointed behind her. "What are you doing?" I asked. She turned around and saw Naruto and a raven haired boy fighting over a small basketball.

"T-that's Sasuke and N-N-Naruto. T-they're always f-fighting but t-they're a-a-almost b-brothers," Hina-chan said.

I looked at them and saw they were smiling while fighting. At least Naruto was and Sasuke was almost smiling. "Do you think they even know some of the kids here?" I asked.

"Yes," she said shyly. She pointed at two girls who were looking at Sasuke. "That's S-S-Sakura and Ino. They f-fight over Sasuke a-all the time."

"What happened to the girl's hair?" I asked.

"Umm…That is S-Shino and n-next to h-him, is Kiba. They a-are my f-f-friends since I w-was three." She said, changing the subject. I looked at the people she was pointing at, and saw they were talking and pointing at Naruto and Sasuke. At that moment, I felt something nudge my foot. When I looked down, I saw the little ball that the boys were fighting over.

_I guess they pushed it this way when they were fighting,_ I thought picking it up.

"That's mine. Give it back," I heard a boy say. It was Sasuke and Naruto was behind him.

"Don't listen to him! That's mine-not his-so give it to me," Naruto said.

_It's okay…breathe. Calm down .No need to go get mom or hide behind her. Is there?_ I thought. I did my best to calm down but they still scared me. They were not like Hinata, who was calm, and I had never talked to other kids my age. Only my brothers and I barely started getting comfortable around them. I panicked, dropped the ball, and hid behind Hina-chan- who looked startled at my reaction.

"Your name is Kaguya right?" Naruto asked me. I nodded at him and looked at Sasuke, who had picked up the ball. "You're kinda cute. What do you think Sasuke?" he asked Sasuke but he had already left. "Hey, wait for me!"

"Umm…do you want to go sit down Hina-chan?" I asked Hinata.

She nodded and we went to go sit down.

-One hour later-

We were sitting down in the table eating cake when a girl with long hair and pale eyes came over.

"Hinata we are leaving," she said, "Who is this?"

"This is K-Kaguya-chan," Hina-chan said. "Ya-chan, this is m-my c-c-cousin Neji. H-he is our senpai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I muttered. After Hina-chan left, I started getting sleepy. I walked over to mom and tugged at her dress. "I'm sleepy," I told her.

She carried me and said something at her friends but I didn't hear what.

*Sasuke's View*

I watched as Mokata-san carried Kaguya-chan away. She looked calmer than when Naruto or I talked to her, but she did look sad.

"Aww, she's leaving already? I didn't get to talk to her." Sakura said.

"Hn. I doubt she would have said anything. She's too shy," I said.

**Me:** well this is the second chapter. Not so well but…too lazy to fix it.

**LM:** Ya I had to fix everything. Jashin, the mistakes!

**Me:** C'mon, it wasn't that bad. Anyways… Why do you say 'Jashin'?

**LM:** *Hastily*No reason!*disappears*

**Kaguya:** Why am I so shy?

**Me: **'Cause. It's part of the story. Don't worry you'll get over it soon.

**Sasuke:*Disclaimer* **This person didn't create Naruto she's too dumb and lazy to do something like that.

**Me: **Hey! I am not dumb. I'll kill you if you say that.

**LM:** *Appears suddenly* You can't kill him, but… (Pulls out frying pan) I was supposed to do the disclaimer. (Starts hitting Sasuke and knocks him out)

**Me:** (laughing) See what you get, duck for a butt.

**LM: **(hits author) It's rude to laugh at others. (Points pan readers) Review.

**Me:** Hey, you said to not threaten them!

**LM:** Shut up! *knocks her out and drags author away, taking Kaguya, who watched silently, leaving an unconscious Sasuke, Fan girls approach slowly…1…2…3…they attack Sasuke. Review if you are one of them. If you aren't, review and tell me. You'll be on the next chapters.*


	3. Chapter 3- At the Park

**Me:** Hello everybody! I was shocked by the result! Everyone must be a fan girl, because nobody reviewed. Only LadyMimi101and HollyartyFoeva reviewed so this chapter is dedicated to them since they are not fan girls…I hope. She'll be doing the disclaimer.

**Mimi:** Of course I'm not a Fangirl! Anyway, this girl does NOT own Naruto since she wouldn't let Naruto go after that damn Duck Butt. Among other things. She would also keep Obito dead and-*keeps on listing things*

**Me: **True. Anyway onto the third chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit for the park. I chose a light blue dress with white leggings and some black shoes. My brothers had found out that I had never gone to the park so now they were taking me with Asa, our nanny.

"Hurry up Kaguya or well leave you behind," my brother, Percy, shouted from downstairs.

I hurried and rushed downstairs to find them waiting for me. They smiled at me and pushed me out the door so they wouldn't have to wait any longer.

"Come on Asa." They said trying to rush our nanny.

She went and got the car and piled us in. I did my best but cars scared me and I paled when I got in.

"What's wrong Kaguya?" Percy asked me. "You look sick."

"Nothing I just get car sick a lot," I said. I didn't want him to know I was scared of cars.

"Oh, don't throw up on me then. Throw up on Johann. He deserves it for yesterday," he said pouting at him.

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"Nothing," Johann said quickly before Percy could respond.

"Oh, okay," I said just as Asa pulled over near the park.

"We're here. Everyone out now before I we go back," Asa said getting out opening the door for us.

"Thanks Asa," I said when she helped me get out.

"You're welcome child. Now let's hurry before your brothers leave us behind," she said kindly ushering me to the park. The park was big with clusters of trees here and there. There was a path that ran through several of the trees and some benches were next to the path. In the center of the park there was a big pond were some kids were swimming in.

I hurried after my brothers trying not to trip with all the things on the floor. Soon we left Asa behind on a bench while we into the trees nearby.

"What should we do first?" asked Percy.

"Why don't we let Kaguya decide? After all it is her first time in the park," Elliot suggested.

"Okay, so what do you want to play?" Percy asked me.

"Umm…how about hide-n-seek? I saw some kids play that in the party and I thought it looked fun," I said.

"Okay but next we play cops and robbers, then. You need to learn how to play a lot more games if you are going to school next week," Jerzy said.

"I thought I was going to school in two more weeks at least," I said thinking back to the conversation my first day with them.

"Originally but Mom was able to speed up the process on some things," Elliot explained to me.

"Oh, then I get to see Hina-chan next week?" I asked him.

"Who's Hina-chan?" asked Johann.

"A girl I met on Naruto's party. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. She's my friend," I said smiling at them.

"You probably will see her then. I heard a Hyuga was in the kid's class. She isn't as smart as her cousin though from what I heard," Jerzy said.

"Hey! Are we going to talk or teach Kaguya how to play?" Percy asked annoyed we had forgotten why we were here.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry we forgot Kaguya, you should really tell us if we don't do what we told you we were going to do." Johann said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's okay. So what do we do?" I responded.

"First we need to choose who's going to be it," Percy said.

"Not it," they all said together.

"Looks like your 'it', Kaguya," Jerzy said.

"What now?" I asked them confused at what they meant.

"Well, now you count till…50 while we hide," Percy said, "but you can't watch so you have to close your eyes."

"Okay," I said closing my eyes.

"Start counting and don't stop until you reach fifty," Percy told me.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9" I started counting. I heard them running to go find a good spot to hide in while I counted. "19...20…22...23...24...25...26" I kept counting after I stopped listening to them and stopped at 40. I hadn't heard them in a while so I guessed they wouldn't know if I stopped before I reached fifty. I opened my eyes and looked around but none of them had hidden themselves in plain sight. I started walking to the pond hoping that at least one of them was there.

At the pond there weren't any of my brothers but there were some kids my age there. _Where are they?_ I wondered. I went to the pond to see if I could see my brothers, but I tripped and hit a person in front of me.

"Watch where you're going," the person told me.

"I-i'm sorry," I managed to say. I was scared. I couldn't find my brothers and I couldn't remember where Asa was anymore. I took a deep breath but it didn't help. I started crying.

"W-wait don't cry!" the person said. I looked at him. He was a tall boy around 13 or 14.

"Deidara! What are you doing to her?" a boy called to him.

"I only told her to watch where she's going. Then she started crying. I didn't do anything," he said.

"I-I can't find m-my brothers," I told them.

"Oh…umm…can you come with us. We'll try to find your brothers," the first boy, Deidara, said.

"O-okay," I said. They led me to the pond to talk to their friends and get them to help find my brothers. Their friends were next to the pond, on the other side of the pond. They were here to celebrate something or the other. I wasn't listening to their conversation hoping to spot my brothers nearby. Maybe they were looking for me and now they wouldn't find me where I was going. I bumped into Sasori when they stopped suddenly and nearly fell. A boy caught my arm before I fell and helped me get my balance back.

"Careful," he said. I looked up at him and was shocked.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked him. He looked very similar to Sasuke but he was older I noticed. "I-I'm sorry. You look like a boy I met the o-other day."

"That would be my brother. He's also here in the park playing with his friend Naruto. Would you like to play with them while we look for your brothers?" He asked me. I nodded at him. I didn't really want to but they were going to help me so I was being nice. "They are over there past the trees." He pointed at a nearby cluster of trees and gently pushed me over there.

"What are your brother's names? How old are they?" asked a boy with a bunch of earrings.

"Their names are Elliot, Johann, Jerzy and Percy. They are from 9 to 14 years old," I said.

"Are they by any chance the Fujisan siblings?" Sasuke's brother asked me.

I nodded at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Uchiha Itachi," he said. "We're friends with your brothers. Don't worry we'll find them or drop you of in your house."

I nodded one last time and walked over to where he had pointed me at. I stopped when I saw both the boys playing with each other. I knew Itachi was Sasuke's older brother but that didn't mean they had to let me play with them. Just like last time they were fighting over another ball, but this one was a soccer ball. I had played with my father before he died in the living room when Mother wasn't teaching me how to cook or telling me what sophisticated meant. I was lost in my own thoughts when again they hit the soccer ball too hard and it landed near me.

"Hey, kick it back," Naruto shouted.

"Aren't you Kaguya?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yes," I responded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You're brother told me to come here while his friends and he looked for my brothers," I told him.

"You're lost?" Naruto asked.

I nodded at him then looked at the soccer ball. Kick it with the side if your foot, I remembered what my father always told me when I played with him. I thought for a second the decided to do what my father always told me to do. I kicked it at Naruto and he had to dodge before it hit him in the face. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I really don't know how to play," I apologized at him.

"Haven't you ever played soccer ball before?" Sasuke asked.

"Only with my Father in the living room, but Mom always got mad at us," I told him.

"'Got'? Don't you mean gets mad?" he asked.

"She's dead like my father. The Fujisan family adopted me," I told them.

"Oh, well do you want to play?" Naruto asked me.

"Sure," I told him.

* * *

**Me:** I was disappointed in my reviews. If you don't like the story then tell me! I'll do my best to fix it! I can't, though, if you don't review!

**Sasuke:** You should give up. They won't review.

**Mimi**:*hits with pan* Be quiet, Duck butt!

**Me:** (glaring angrily) they will too! Help me prove him wrong just like his wrong to go after Itachi.

**Sasuke:** I never went after Itachi.

**Me:** Oh, yeah, wrong Sasuke, sorry. I'm talking about another Sasuke of the actual Naruto manga.


	4. Chapter 4:Playing

**Me:** Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Four

I played soccer with Naruto and Sasuke for a while waiting for Itachi and his friends to come with my brothers. After a while we got bored and stopped playing. Well they got bored and stopped but I didn't want to play by self so I stopped with them.

"So…how is the school?" I asked them.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"How is it? Is it fun or boring or…or…what is it like?" I asked.

"The same as any other school," Naruto said.

"…Oh…" I said.

"Haven't you gone to other schools?" Naruto asked.

"No. I was too young when my parents were alive and after they died the orphanage couldn't exactly enroll me. I was a little…in shock," I explained.

"So you've never been in school?" Naruto asked.

"No, I haven't," I said, "but mother did teach a little. I know about math, science, geography, and English."

"How good are you in math Kaguya? Maybe you could teach my little brother." I turned around and saw Itachi with his friends and my brothers. I smiled at them and kicked the soccer ball at Elliot. He ducked when he saw it was aimed at his head and it hit a friend of Deidara.

"Hidan, you okay?"

"I'm sorry," I said. They all turned to look at me with shock. "Umm, are you okay?"

He stood up and kicked the ball back at me. It was aimed at my head but I dodged and kicked it back when it hit the tree and stopped. I laughed at his face when I nearly hit him but instead it hit the tree beside him.

"Kaguya you know how to play soccer?" Percy asked.

"Umm…Father taught me when I was four. We could only play inside so we had to watch our aim with our kicks," I said.

"If you have good aim then why did you try to cut my head off?" Naruto asked.

"You mean decapitate you? You can't do that with a soccer ball, silly. You would need something sharp or with a lot force," I responded. They stared at me and took a step back except for Hidan who stepped forward.

"How do you know this?" Hidan asked.

"Mother read some books to me. It had a decapitation on it and she explained to me how to do it when I asked," I explained.

"Really? Mom will want to know what else you know," Jerzy said.

I blushed and stepped back from them. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to know that. I only said what Mother had told me. "Umm…I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't know."

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked.

"Mother told me not to tell anyone that. I didn't mean to say that," I said in low voice.

"What did you say? Could you repeat that?" Itachi asked taking a step toward me. I took a step back and they noticed. I could tell by their looks that they noticed. Itachi stopped coming forward and held out is hands. I noticed this as the way you calmed down a scared animal.

"I didn't mean to say that," I said in a louder voice looking at them. I took a step at them then said to my brothers, "I win the game."

"What? No you don't you didn't find us," Percy said. I looked at him then ran forward and touched him.

"Tag you're it," I said running away. I was trying to distract them and it worked. He ran after me and tagged me while everyone ran, except for Itachi and his friends. I looked at then ran at Deidara and tagged him.

"I'm not playing," he said.

"Please," I said in an extra sweet voice.

He looked at me for a minute and sighed. "Fine," he said.

I smiled then ran before he tagged me.

***Deidara's PoV***

"Are you really going to play with those brats?" Sasori asked me.

"You say no to her then. Look her in the eyes and say no," I retorted.

"So you fell for the puppy eyes trick? That's just sad," Kisame said.

"…"

"Just play guys. See if we can get her to open up. She's been in our house for a week and this is the most she's talked in all this time," Elliot said.

"A whole week and you didn't know she could play soccer?" Pein asked.

"She's not very open or confident about herself. She usually stays in her room all day long until it's time to eat or mom calls her for something," Elliot said. "Will you guys do it if I told you that this is the first time in her whole life that she goes to the park?"

We looked at each other and nodded.

***Kaguya's view***

We played until we all fell on the floor. I was the last one down because I climbed a tree when Hidan started chasing me and didn't get down until Deidara helped me but we both ended up in the floor. I laughed, sitting up and nudged my brother. He didn't move so I went around nudging people but I got the same response from all of them.

"You guys get tired way to easy," I said standing up. "I'm gonna play soccer," I told Elliot and walked away from all the frowning boys. I knew they didn't like the fact that a girl was still standing after an hour of running and they were on the floor exhausted. I laughed at them and they noticed and their frowns deepened.

"How can you still run?" Naruto asked.

"How can you not?" I responded.

"My feet are killing me and I can't get enough breath," Sasuke said breathing deeply.

"Well…I don't feel like that," I said kicking the ball around.

They stared at me play soccer, lose interest, climb a tree and getting down, and a hopeless chasing of ducks. After a while, they stood up and started playing soccer while I climbed another tree. I watched them play and started cheering them on. Sasuke and Naruto were soon fighting over who got the most cheers from me, making my brothers mad at them.

I got down and stole the soccer ball from Sasuke who was in a glaring contest with Naruto. "If you're not going to play then don't hog the soccer ball," I told him. It took a moment for them to realize that I had stolen the soccer ball and then they started to chase me. I kicked the ball and balanced it on my head hiding behind Hidan.

"Cool trick," he said.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him. "Can you do it, Hidan-san?"

"Let's find out," he took the soccer ball and tried to copy me. The ball stayed on his head for a few seconds before it fell. I giggled at him and he got mad. "You think it's funny?" he asked me. I looked at him and started running. He caught up easily and picked me up making me squeal.

"No! Put me down Hidan-kun," I said struggling to get out of his grip laughing the whole time.

"Put her down Hidan," Kakuzu said.

"Fine," he said putting me down. The moment my feet touched the floor, I started running and got the soccer ball from Elliot this time.

"Hey, stealer," he said chasing me. We played soccer for another hour. When we finished playing, I had gotten attached to Deidara, Hidan and Pein. I followed them and did what they told me during the whole game.

"Come on it's time to go home guys," Elliot said when he noticed Percy and me yawning.

"I'm tired," I said.

"Well no wonder, you've been running around nonstop for almost four hours. I was starting to wonder if you ever sat still," Jerzy said.

"Here, I'll carry you to your car," Deidara said picking me up.

"Bye guys. See you in school," I said to Sasuke and Naruto, who had become my friends. They too were being carried along with Percy and me. Itachi was carrying Sasuke and Hidan had caught Naruto when he refused to leave. Elliot said goodbye to his friends while carrying Percy. The last thing I saw was the two other kids my age saying bye before I fell asleep.

**Me:** That's all for today. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I didn't enjoy writing it. There has to be joy in the process somewhere and, unless I get reviews, I'm not gonna get any so you guys must get it all.

**Mimi: **Honestly? Oh Lis, stop being so dramatic. And readers, please do review. Poor little Lis doesn't have any more confidence.

**Me: **Hey!

**Mimi: **It's true and you know it. Now stop sulking. You'll get some reviews soon.

**Me: **Fine. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of School

Dedicated to:

LadyMimi101

HollyArty fovea

passionforcandy456

PsychoticSky

Thank you, for reviewing!

Chapter Five

Today was the first day I was going to school and I was nervous. Mom was confident I would do fine but I was still wasn't so sure. I was only looking forward to seeing my friends Hina-chan, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun. Ever since we played in the park they had called home several times and visited to play. Even Itachi-san and his friends had come but they were visiting my brothers and played with me anyways.

"Kaguya hurry up or we'll be late to your first day of school," Mom said hurriedly. Asa was behind her and held out some clothes for me.

"Yes, Mom," I said taking the clothes from Asa.

"I'll wait downstairs," Mom said leaving the room.

"Asa, will it be Okay if I didn't go to school?" I asked when Mom was gone.

"Child you are only nervous. You'll be fine. You have three friends already in school. You have nothing to worry about," she reassured me.

I nodded and grabbed the clothes she gave me. It was a white button down shirt with black trimmings. It was paired with a black knee length skirt and ankle boots. She brushed my hair into two French braids and topped it all off with two red ribbons tied into them.

I walked downstairs hoping that I wouldn't be late to school on my first day. I looked at Mom and my brothers who were all rushing to get everything ready at the last moment.

"Enough, children you all know perfectly well where your things are. Madam, your keys would be in the bowl by the sofa," Asa said looking on with a frown at the picture in front of her, "hurry now. We don't want to be late."

"Thanks Asa," Mom said finding her things while my brothers found theirs. "Let's go kids."

-30 Minutes Later-

"Here we are," Mom said pulling over in the parking lot at school. The school was very big ranging from first to seventh grade. It was very prestigious according to Mom and hard to get in. You had to be either really smart or really rich. I had had the understanding that there were schools were this was not the case but Mom didn't seem to know about them.

Mom led us to the principal's office to talk about my classmates. She had heard from my brothers that I had befriended Naruto and Sasuke, so she wanted me in their class. I hoped Hina-chan was also there but I didn't tell Mom.

As I stared out the window by the door a horrible noise sounded and the halls were filled with kids. I panicked when I saw how many kids there were. I had never been in large crowds and Mother and Father had kept me inside most of my life with them.

I got sad as I thought of my parents, my real parents and felt like crying. I hadn't even gone to their graves were they were sleeping for the rest of eternity. I stood up from the chair I was using to look out the window and walked over to Mom and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong Ka-chan?" Mom asked me when she noticed I was almost crying.

"There are a lot of kids. H-h-how am I g-going to find my c-c-c-class?" I asked her scared to go out on my own.

"Don't worry only the upperclassmen switch classes. Your class is separated from the main building so you don't hear the bell," the principal explained.

I nodded and sighed lightly but I tensed when I realized I wouldn't be with my family. That had only happened in the orphanage but then everyone treated each other like family. This would be the first time without someone who knew me.

"Come on you're expected by your new classmates. You'll be in the same class as Naruto and Sasuke so you'll at least know some people," Mom said dragging me out of the office.

She led me out the back and toward a smaller building. It was surrounded by a fence and in the back there was a playground and jungle gym. I smiled at the thought of playing in there and remembered Sasu-chan and Naru-kun were also in my class. I wonder if they'll hate their nicknames but Mom always used them so I should be able to, too.

I looked up at Mom when she knocked on the door of one of the classes. I hid behind her hoping that I wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Hello, we were expecting you. The class is very eager to meet you, Kaguya, apparently you and Naruto are friends along with Sasuke," the teacher said kneeling down to talk to me.

"Naruto and Sasuke are here?" I asked him shyly.

"Yes, they are both very eager to see you. Would you like to come in?" he asked me gently leading me into the class.

"M-m-mom?" I looked at her questioningly tugging at her hand.

"You have to go on your own," she said letting go of my hand.

"O-ohh," I let go of her arm and looked down to hide my fear of going in alone.

"Please take good care of her, Iruka. She's very fragile with her past…" Mom trailed off looking at me.

"Don't worry, I will, besides Naruto and Sasuke will take good care of her. They already got in a fight with Kiba when he said something about her," Iruka-sensei told Mom.

"Did they get in trouble?" I asked worried they would be blamed because of me.

"Of course not…they just have to be quiet for an hour," Sensei told me softly. "Come on in." He led me into the classroom that had been silent, with the occasional whisper. They all stared at me and instinctively hid behind Iruka-sensei.

I looked at the room of kids in front of me and spotted Hina-chan and the two boys. I looked at them for a second before I looked up at Iruka-sensei who had been watching me.

"Everyone this is Fujisan, Kaguya. I expect everyone to treat her nicely, and not to pester her understood?" he addressed the whole class.

"What does pester mean?" a boy asked. He had brown hair with paint smeared on his cheeks. He was sitting next to Hina-chan so I assumed he was her friend Kiba.

"It means bother or annoy. Don't bother Kaguya do you understand now Kiba?" Iruka-sensei asked him.

"Yeah, I get it. Don't bug the little princess," he said in an off handed manner. I looked down thinking he didn't like me. If he didn't what were the chances at getting more friends? They knew him longer and would probably do as he does.

"Kaguya, would you please go seat in between Naruto and Sasuke," sensei told me gesturing at the two boys.

"O-okay," I stuttered and walked over to them. I smiled shyly at them and took a seat.

"Since this is Kaguya's first day in school I'll go over everything we have done last week. I'm sure some of you could use the review. Afterwards I'll let you go out and play the rest of the day," sensei then started talking about math and spelling. It seemed really easy to me so I zoned out quickly.

My mind wandered to my late parents like it always did and I wished I was at home so that I could cry like I'd been doing ever since I was adopted. In the orphanage I had been in shock, at least that was what the doctors say.

"Kaguya-chan are you okay?" Naruto-san asked me with a frown.

"Yeah, why do you ask Naru-san?" I asked him smiling.

"You're crying," Sasuke-chan told me looking at my cheek.

"…" I rubbed at my cheeks and eyes. They were right, I had been crying. "Oh, I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay but you are okay, right?" Naru-san asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just…thinking," I said watching sensei, making sure he didn't notice us talking.

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing important," I told him looking down at my feet.

"Boys! Pay attention, and leave Kaguya alone. I told her not to bother her, didn't I?" Iruka sensei reprimanded the boys. They both flinched and nodded scared of sensei.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!" they both said.

The whole class was looking at us and I hid behind Sasuke hiding my face with my hair. Ever since I'd been found in my home with mother dead, I couldn't take being looked at. I hated been looked at and had to hide no matter what.

I thought about this ignoring the looks I got from the other girls and spent the rest of Iruka-sensei's lecture in my head. When he finished he let us all go outside. The other kids rushed into the playground while I stayed behind to talk to Hina-chan.

"Hina-chan, I'm so glad you're in my class!" I told her once everyone I didn't know left. Only Hina-chan, Naru-chan and Sasu-kun were in the class with me, besides Iruka.

"I-I-I'm glad you're h-h-here, too," she stuttered. We smiled at each other and I hugged her.

"You're my first friend, Hina-chan," I muttered softly into her ear so only she would hear.

"Oh," she said softly before I pulled back.

"How come she gets a hug and we don't?" Naruto asked loudly pulling me away from Hina-chan.

"Because boys have germs," I said laughing at him. He paused for a second letting what I said sink in.

"We do not, now hug me please. I want a hug too!" Naruto shouted spreading his arms. I looked at him for a second before I shook my head and ran outside leaving Naru-chan behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto shouted again and ran after me dragging Hina-chan and Sasu-chan behind him.

I ignored him and kept running outside, to the swing set. I forgot how much I hate being stared and played with Naruto. He chased me around the playground, while Sasuke just watched us. I was climbing the jungle gym when I noticed Naru-chan was no longer after me.

I looked around and noticed him rolling around in the ground with Kiba-san. I quickly climbed down, and by the time I was on the ground Sasuke and another boy was also fighting. I ran towards them quickly, worried for my new friends.

"W-what h-h-happened, Hina-c-chan?" I asked Hinata.

"K-Kiba-san said s-s-something about y-you, I-I-I think," she responded quietly.

"W-what did he s-say?" I was curious at what would make Sasuke and Naruto fight with our classmates. I knew that fighting wasn't allowed in school.

"Umm….he s-said that y-y-you are a-a s-suck up and f-fake," she told me glancing at the ground.

I stared at her before I looked at my friends fighting because of what Kiba-san had said about me. When I thought it over I felt my eyes prickle with tears. My first day in school and the only ones who talked to me where people I already knew. Mom had said I would make new friends but this happened instead.

I ran away, just like with all my memories of Mother and Father. I ran inside the classroom and out the hallway. There was a forest nearby the building and I could hide there. I ran blind when I was out of the building looking for a place to hide.

"Kaguya-chan, what are you doing here?" a boy asked me. I turned and saw Pain with Konan in the middle of the high school courtyard.

"They are f-f-fighting and it's b-b-because-"I broke off as I cried into Pain's arms as he picked me up.

"Come on, we're taking you back to your classroom."

"No! I don't want to go back!" I screamed at him. I struggled in his grasp to get away but he was stronger than me.

"You have to go back. Your teacher is probably worried about you," he told me as he carried me back ignoring my protests.

He dragged me back to my class, where Iruka-sensei was worriedly looking for me.

"Kaguya!" he shouted when he saw me. When he reached to grab me I flinched and buried my head in Pain's shoulder.

"Ka-chan go back to your class," he told me handing me over to sensei.

"I wanna go home, with mommy and daddy. They don't know I'm here," I whispered.

"Your Mother dropped you off, remember?" Iruka asked me with a gentle smile.

I frowned at him and said, "That was Mom. I want Mommy and Daddy. They said they would be there for me when I entered school."

"Are you talking about your late parents?" Pain asked me. I heard gasps from somewhere but my sight was swimming. I nodded before everything went black.

***Sasuke's POV***

We all looked at Ka-chan as she fainted in Pain's arms. Everyone was shocked Kaguya's parents were dead and I could see regret in Kiba's eyes for what he said.

"Could you take her to the nurse's office? I need to take care of my class," Iruka asked Pain and Konan.

"Of course," Konan responded, Pain already taking Kaguya away.

When they left Iruka turned to glare at all of us, "Didn't I tell you to leave Kaguya alone?"

"Yes," we responded quietly.

"Get inside the classroom. I expect all of you to apologize when Kaguya comes tomorrow…if she comes," he muttered the last part.

-Kaguya's POV-

I stared at the door dreading having to go inside again. I'd begged Mom to let me stay home but she told me to come already. That all my classmates were worried about me since I hadn't come in a few days.

I sighed and went inside the classroom, hoping to slip in unnoticed.

"Ka-chan, you came!" Naruto screamed at me and hurried over to hug me. I let him and promptly hid behind him when he let me go.

"I'm glad you came today. I explained to the class that this is the first you have ever attended school and they wish to apologize for their behavior on Monday," Iruka-sensei told me.

"We're sorry," the class apologized.

"That's okay," I said. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad.

Me: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will have a two year skip, and Kaguya is no longer shy. At least not as much!

Kaguya: Finally, you are going to make me normal!

Me: No, I'm gonna make you less shy! Normal is not acceptable in any of my stories! Besides Normal is overrated!

Sasuke: How come I only get a few chapters of POV?

Me: Because I said so! Live with it!

Hina-chan: Please review and read-it doesn't own Naruto.

Kaguya: How come Hina-chan didn't stutter?

Me: I gave her candy!

Sasuke: I don't think that was a smart idea…

Me: Well…too bad so sad what's done is done.

Everybody: Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover

**Recap: Two years have passed since Kaguya was adopted! This are the ages of her and her family: Kaguya;9:Percy;11:Jerzy;13:Johann;15;Elliot;16. Now Kaguya has begun to be more confident but only at home and in front of her friends. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"Kaguya, Sasu-chan, Naru-kun and Hina-chan are here!" Mom called up the stairs, "Boys your friends are also here!"

"Coming!" I screamed standing up from the game of Twister I had been playing with my brothers. As soon as I stood up, wiggling out from the bottom, they fell on top of Percy.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! They aren't going anywhere!" Percy screamed at me from under our older brothers.

"Neither are you!" I called at him as I leaped onto the handrail of the stairs and slid down. The first thing I noticed was that Konan and Pain had come to the sleepover.

"Ko-chan! Pain-kun! You came!" I shouted as I reached up for a hug. When they didn't hug me I pouted and hugged them anyways. Konan ruffled my hair while Pain detangled me from them.

"What about us don't we get any hugs?" Dei-chan asked me.

"You come every week, they don't," I told him with a frown.

"How about they play you for a hug?" Percy asked me from on top of the staircase.

"Okay," I said, "Come on we're playing Twister." I tugged on Hina-chan's hand and dragged her up the stairs to the room we were playing in.

"I am not gonna play Twister!" Hi-kun shouted at Elliot, my eldest brother.

"I'm not the one who chose the game," he said forlornly.

"Who chose it then?" he asked furiously.

"I'll give you one guess, here's a clue she black-mailed us all to be here," Jerzy told him glancing at me.

"You're the one who left the camera lying around, and Johann gave me you guy's parents numbers," I told them with a shrug.

"You did what, Johann?" everybody rounded on him as I laid down the mat to play.

"She asked me the numbers on her birthday two days ago. I didn't know she was going to do this. She told me she was tired of looking for you at school to talk to you guys," Johann calmly defended himself helping me. I always snuck out of to look for them and Johann had been assigned by Mother to talk me into stopping. I blackmailed him of course.

"How do we know you didn't help her?" Kisame asked him.

"Simple, I would've ratted him out," I said pulling Sasuke onto the mat along with Naruto and Hinata.

"Harsh," Percy said getting on the mat with us.

"Okay, spin it," I told Konan.

Soon we were twisted up pretty bad. I was at the bottom once more, one hand in a red spot and the other on green spot. My left leg blue and my right on a yellow one. Hinata and Naruto were side bi side on top of me, crisscrossing arms and sharing color spots for their legs. I was sorry for Hina-chan who looked a few moments away from fainting for being so close to Naruto. Sasuke was on the edge free form being tangled up.

"Okay, Kaguya switch your right arm to green," Pain said as the rest laughed at my predicament.

"Sure," I switched and brought Naruto down, along with Hinata. I managed to survive while the two got off the mat.

"Looks like you two are the winners," Itachi said trying to avoid a stand off between me and his brother. Last time we had spent a whole three hours in a paint ball war game, targeting each other.

"Yay," I said pulling Sasuke off with me.

"Come on lets go to my room while they play," I whispered at my friends tiptoeing out of the room.

"Why do you keep inviting us over?" Sasu-chan didn't look too happy as a maid cooed over him and Hinata.

"The question is why do you keep coming," I told him as we entered my room.

"I must be getting stupid," he muttered as I shut the door.

"No, you're smart. If you didn't come willingly I would drag you here unwillingly and your parents wouldn't mind 'cause Itachi-kun is here," I told him with a nod.

"Why does he keep coming?" He muttered darkly as he saw the rationality behind my reasoning.

"Simple, I blackmail him," I said brightly.

"I don't think it was smart to teach you that," Naru-kun sweat dropped as he regretted his involvement with my knowing blackmail.

"Too late," I said smiling slyly at him.

"You're scary Ka-chan," Naruto said shivering at my look.

"Why thank-you, Naru-kun," I said.

"It wasn't a compliment," Sasuke muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked him with a hand on my hip.

"Nothing," he muttered again but louder.

"That's what I thought," I replied with a toss of my hair, "Now Naruto Hina-chan Sasuke, how about we play a prank on the guys?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Umm…do you think it is safe?" Hina-chan asked lowly for only me to hear.

"Sure, I mean I got dirt on every one of them and Mom is here so they can't do anything," I replied kindly at her after some thought.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked me, hoping on the spot.

"I have an idea…"

-_-'' (Sasuke)

"This is Team Hime. What is your position Team Crazy?" Sasuke sighed at the name I'd given them and said, "Me and Naruto are at the door."

"Are you ready?" I asked from my position.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Okay. 3...2...1...Percy said Elliot was an idiot!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What?!"

"I didn't!" the shouts came from the room and a few thumps and thuds were heard. Phase one complete! Now I hope the boys do this right.

"Kaguya jumped into the pool and won't come out, again!" Naruto shouted running in the room.

"What?!" Dei-han, Jerzy, Hi-chan and Ki-san ran out of the room after him.

"Itachi, Mother's calling!" Sasuke called from the bottom of the stairs a minute later. Itachi went out of the room with Sasori, Pain and Konan following him. I smiled and peeked into the room from my spot. Inside, Jerzy and Elliot were fighting with Johann trying to seperate them. Kakuzu was placing bets, Zetzu looked irritated and Tobi was screaming.

"Umm...your mother p-put out s-snacks," Hina-chan informed them. Immediately they stopped fighting and ran towards the kitchen. Once they all left I dropped from the air vent just as my friends came into the room.

"Is it really okay for you to get in the air vents? Won't they break?" Sasu-chan asked glancing at the opening.

"I so it all the time and it hasn't brocken yet," I told him as I set things up for us. We were gonna make everything fall apart if it was touched. Of course the teenagers and Percy didn't know that.

"Done! Let's go before they come back!" I rushed out running after my friends towards my room. I slammed the door behind us and locked it. "Now for the show! Did you get any snacks.

"Yup, I got ramen and candy. Sasu-gay got popcorn and drinks!" Naruto showed us what they had gotten while Sasuke sat down in the sofa with Hina-chan.

I walked towards the T.V. and got my laptop. "This goes here...this there..." I muttered as I connected them together.

My friends watched me as I hacked into the security system and brought up the screen fo the room we had played in. "Where did you learned that?" Sasu-chan aked me.

"Johann taught me how to," i responded.

"Why?" Hina-chan asked me.

"I caught him when he ate Mother's dessert. No one ever lives through her punishments. Not even Father," I told them just as I finished. "There now we can watch."

Twenty minutes later Mother was scolding the teenagers after Hidan and Deidara managed to 'accidentaly' break the bookcase and the chairs in a fight.

"They're idots," Sasu-chan said smirking at the fact that his brother was being chewed out.

"Yeah," I said sipping my soda. "Well shows over. What time is it?" I asked as I stood up.

"Eight," Hina-chan responded standing up.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," Naru-kun shouted as we left the room.

"You ate half the snacks," Sasu-chan said.

"So? Ka-chan ate more than me," Naru-kun said rubbing the back of his head.

"What have you been doing?" Mother asked us as she came out of the room with narrowed eyes.

"Homework," I responded innocently.

"The vent cover was on the floor. Do you think I'm going to fall for that?" Mother asked me with a murderuos look.

"It was Sasuke's idea!" I screamed pointing at the boy and running for my life.

"Don't drag me into this!" Sasu-chan called after me as my brothers chased me for Mother.

"You've been dragged into this the moment you didn't stop me!" I screamed back at him.

"There's no stopping you!" Hi-kun screamed at me.

"You and Dei-chan kissed!" I screamed back at him. This resulted in me being chased by two more boys.

"Dinner time!" Asa called saving me.

TT-TT (Kaguya)

"That was murder!" I screamed in my room. I looked at my friends and I felt sorry.

"So why are we here again?" Sasu-chan asked me focusing the attention on me.

"Umm..I have something to tell you," I muttered.

"What?" Naru-kun asked.

"I'm ahh...I'm kinda...sorta...moving to the U.S." I stammered looking down to the floor.

"You're what?!" came the response from Naru-kun and Sasu-chan.

"Why?" Hina-chan asked remaining calm.

"Mother's parents are dying so we are moving over there. I don't want to go," I added quietly. They didn't hear or pretended not to. Sasu-chan and Naru-kun stormed off leaving me with Hina-chan.

"Do you think they'll get over it?" I asked her quietly.

"I don't know," Hina-chan said.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her shyly.

"No, I'm not. I only wish you'd told us sooner," Hina-chan smiled sweetly as I started to cry.

"What happened?" Elliot stomed in looking at me. He quickly noticed the tears and came over to comfort me.

"Where are Naru-kun and Sasu-chan?" I asked him as he rocked me.

"...They left. They stormed in and took Itachi with them. Did you tell them?" he looked at me worry written all over his face.

"Yes. They didn't take it very well," I tried to joke but it only made me feel worse.

"Will they come back?" I asked him.

"I don't know," He said looking away.

.

.

**I hope you liked this. Please review. I promise to update 's not good I know but the next one will be!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories-Part 1

Sorry, author's block. I'm over it now, and I'll try to post twice a week now.

Chapter Seven

_I went to sleep as soon as Hina-chan left. She didn't feel like staying after the guys left. The only thing that went through my mind was on how my friendship with the guys had grown. _

_I had been afraid of meeting people, kids- anyone. They had shown me that people could be nice and I hadn't thought so much of my parents after I met them. They made me laugh and smile, they brought me out of my shell and now I was leaving them._

_If I could change that and stay I would, but I knew they would doubt that. I didn't really let them in my mind and barely showed my real feelings. They knew that and they still trusted me._

I was smiling broadly at Mom, who was glancing at me worriedly. It had been a month since I'd entered school, and everyone was so nice to me. It was thanks to my friends Naruto and Sasuke even though they denied it, I knew.

They kept people from hurting me and hovered over me just like my parents used to.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Mom asked me, fretting over me.

I nodded sharply twice, gaining a smile from her. I had learned that the cuter I acted the more she let me do. I smiled at her and said, "Ita-kun is going to be there, and so will be Kisa-kun."

"Okay, but you tell them to call if you want me to pick you up or come, alright?" she asked letting me out of the seatbelt.

"Yes, Mom," I said brightly, climbing out of the car.

"You're so cute when you call me Mom!" Mom gushed over me, giving me a bear hug. I squealed in laughter as she picked me up. She laughed and put me down.

I turned and looked at Sasuke's home. It was a two story house, not as big as mine but still huge. There were a lot of windows and the door had an archway over it. It was dark grey with purple window panes.

"It's huge and…scary," I whimpered grabbing Mom's hand and hiding.

"Come on," Mom said, squeezing my hand in reassurance. I smiled nervously and nodded.

As we walked over to the house the door burst open and Naruto came out running.

"Naru-" I was cut off as Naruto slammed into me and gave me a hug. I let out a small 'eep' and stiffened.

"Naruto, get off her!" Sasuke pulled Naruto away from me. I blinked slowly and half hid behind Mom, too shy to greet them properly.

"Hey g-guys," I said softly, interrupting their glaring match. They turned around to face me and grinned at me.

"Come on Kaguya," Naruto said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the house. I turned and waved at Mom who was smiling softly at us. She waved back and left.

.~.~.~.~.

"Hey kiddo," Kisa-kun greeted me. I stared up at him, feeling small next to him.

"Hello Kisa-kun. Are the rest of your friends gonna come?" I asked him. I was picking at my dress, unused to being looked at so openly.

We were in the kitchen with Ita-kun and Naru-kun, while Sasu-kun changed out of his now messy clothes. They were all looking at me closely, noticing my every movement. My anikis usually had a short attention spasm and didn't focus on me so much.

"No, do you miss Pain that much?" Kisa-kun teased me.

"Umm…I just w-wanted to know in c-case my brothers c-came," I explained twisting my hands into the dress Mom had put on me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I ducked my head s little, letting my hair cover my eyes.

"Why do you have such a strong liking to Pain?" Ita-kun asked me getting closer to me.

"He reminds me of Daddy," I told him looking up at him. He looked shocked and glanced quickly at Kisa-kun.

"How?" Kisa-kun asked kneeling in front of me.

"He protects Ko-chan just like Daddy with Mommy. He's nice and…" I trailed of aware of how the older boys were looking at me.

"And?" Kisame asked curious at what I was going to say. I bit my lip and shook my head, looking down at my feet.

"We won't tell anyone Kaguya. We are merely curious," Itachi told me quietly.

"…" I stared at the floor, refusing to meet their gazes. I had forgotten Mother told me not to share my thoughts…that it was dangerous.

"What about Konan? Is she like your Mom?" Naru-kun asked me.

"A little, not a lot," I responded thinking about their small similarities.

"How?" he asked me, giving me a wide eyed stare.

"Umm, she's not as p-protective but s-she listens to me. She doesn't talk to me as if I w-was a child," I struggled to explain. I looked at the door wishing Sasuke would hurry up. I didn't want to talk about my parents, I felt horrible when I did.

I missed them a lot, "I miss Mommy and Daddy…" I whispered staring at the floor. My eyes stung with tears and I tried to hold them back.

"Are you okay Kaguya?" I looked up at Sasuke who was standing by the door. I tried to smile at him and nodded. I don't think he believed me because he frowned.

"What happened?" he asked Ita-kun who looked guiltily at Kisame.

"We were talking…about my parents," I whispered in a small voice. "I miss them."

"Oh," he said looking at his brother. "You want to keep playing?" he asked hoping to distract me.

"Uh-huh," I told them, running after him and Naruto.

"The cake will be done soon," Kisa-kun called after us.

"Okay!" Naruto screamed before a handful of dirt hit his face. "Wait I wasn't ready!"

"Well put attention," Sasuke told him. I giggled as they started to fight, scooped up two handfuls and threw it at them.

"Kaguya!" they looked at me shocked before chasing me.

_I woke up and looked around my room. It was still dark out. The clock said 2:13. I stood up and walked up to my dresser._

_I opened the bottom drawer and took out my picture book. I flipped the pages to the last one. The one with me in the middle of my family and friends. I was laughing, with the birthday cake in front of me._

_Later that day I had cried myself to sleep, missing my real family. Every year here was a year without them. I just hoped they were happy wherever they are._

.

.

That's it, hope you liked it. Review!

I do not own Naruto.


End file.
